


A Rut in the Woods

by amosanguis



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: 2nd POV - George, M/M, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things you can’t do with Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rut in the Woods

-z-

 

There are just some things you can’t do with Lemon.

 

-x-

 

A hot finger here and a scorching tongue there.

His breathing heavy against your ear as he arches against you, slamming his head back against the tree.

You push in without any preparations and swallow his growls of pain with a hot kiss.

The alcohol roars through both of your systems, dancing on your tongues, and blinding you to all but  _this._

You see Burt Reynolds the gator watching as the two of you rut against a tree and you smile against Wade’s neck.

 

-x-

 

No, there are just some things you can’t do with Lemon. But then again, that’s why you have Wade.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
